Ciel and Elizabeth in the Future!
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: Elizabeth and Ciel fall threw a time portal and they end up in the year 2014! How will they adjust or how will Sebastian react when he realizes that they are one hundred twenty four years in the Future!
1. Time Portal

**Hey everyone I'm ****XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX and this is my first chapter story for black butler. This story will be 15 chapters long and I hope you enjoy :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, let's go outside to build a snowman!" I said while knocking on his door

"C'mon Ciel I got you a cute blue coat!" I said

"Elizabeth I'm busy I don't have time for your childish games and whatever children do," Ciel said

"Oh Ciel you do realize that you are a child still right?" I asked c'mon please open the door and lets go play I was thinking

Then Sebastian came out of nowhere and said," My lady Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to build a snowman with Ciel and he won't come out of his office which I'm not allowed in," I said wanting a to cry

"Oh my lady Elizabeth my master has been tried lately I think he needs some rest," Sebastian said

He notice the bag I was holding and he asked," What's thing my lady?"

"Well it's a coat that I picked out for Ciel," I said

He took it out of the bag and said," Wow my Lady its every nice,"

"Thanks Sebastian," I said

He let me in Ciel's office and I yelled," Ciel!" I hugged him and I said," Do you want to build a snowman!"

"Elizabeth get off of me!" he said

"I'm sorry did I suffocate you?" I asked

"You almost killed me!" he said

"Do you want to build a snowman!" I asked

"Just go away Lizzy!" he yelled

I couldn't hold in the tears in anymore and I yelled," You are so mean!" I threw the bag at his face and I ran out of the room.

I ran outside and I ran deep into the woods I yelled," You don't love me Ciel Phantomhive!"

I stopped to catch my breath and when I turned around I saw Ciel he said," Elizabeth come back in the mansion now!"

"No I'm not coming back until you apologize!" Elizabeth said

I took a step back and I fell into a hole I was falling I was screaming Ciel's name he looked down and he screamed," Elizabeth!" To my surprise he fell with me.

He got closer to me and he hugged me I looked to my right and I saw numbers we went from 1889 to 1990.

I yelled," Ciel look!"  
He looked and said," We are in 2013!"

Then when we were in 2014 we stopped falling and we were standing in somewhere stinking.

"Ugh it smells like shit in here," Ciel said

"Were do you think we are?" I asked

"Well it said 2014 so we have to be in January 24, 2014," He said

"Ok how do we get out of here?" I asked

"Well we might be in a sewage pipe so let's find some light and see if there is an opening to this," he said

We walked and we walked without saying a word I was think he was mad at me for getting him in this.

We did find an opening and we got out we looked around and say that ladies were wearing pants and shorts! I was so surprise I thought ladies were supposed to wear dresses and skirts!

"Whoa what are those things on the road?" I said

"I don't know let's find somewhere safe to hide until we can find help," Ciel said

We walked around and I notice that the boys and girls had drawings on their shirts and they had bags on their backs.

We hide behind a dumpster and I said," Wow the fashion now is every odd,"

"I know everything here is odd," Ciel said

"Well it proves that we are not in the 1890's anymore," I said

When it got dark we started looking around for help we went pass the toy store and I notice that the toys are very different then and some of them were moving!

It started raining and we hide somewhere and I started to cry I said," I'm so sorry Ciel that I got you into this,"

"It's going to be fine Lizzy Sebastian is going to find us and we will get home," he said

"Are you kids lost?" we looked up and saw a lady with blonde hair, glasses, and was pregnant.

"Yes we are lost," I said

"Were are your parents?" she said while grabbing this weird thing of her pocket

"While you are not going to find them we are not from here and we don't have parents," I said

"Oh let me call someone and I will get answers," she said

She called someone with this weird thing and she said," Well they don't want me to send you to an orphanage so since I work with foster homes I could take care of you guys for a while,"

"Do you we have to give you money?" Ciel asked

"No of course not, my name is Diana Madison and follow me I will show you to your new home," she said with a smile

We got up and we walked to her house.

She lived in a tight neighborhood they didn't even have a front yard! She led us to the bathroom and she said," Ok since you guys are dirty you are going have to take a shower I will leave the room if you guys feel weird having me in here,"

"Can you help me get my dress off?" I asked

"Sure I will help you I haven't gotten your names what's yours?" she asked

"My name is Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy," I said

"How about you young man?" she asked

"Ciel," Ciel said

She took me out of the room and she said," Wow you guys have really nice clothes on,"

"Thank you I love cute clothes," I said

"What's wrong with Ciel's eye?" she asked

"He hurt it really badly he won't show anyone his eye, try not to ask because he will be mad," I said

"Thank you for the advice I won't ask," she said with a smile

She got me down to my corset and she said," Come with me I will take you to my shower,"

She took me to her bathroom and took off my corset I was completely naked she turned on the shower and said," The shampoo and soap are in there and I will put a towel right there, call me if you need help,"

She left the room and I got in the shower I was amazed how it went from baths to showers. I washed my hair and skin then I turned off the shower then wrapped the towel around my body then got out.

"Diana!" I called

She come in the room and she said," Yes Lizzy,"

"I don't have any clothes,"

"Ok let me get you some," she said

She went to her dresser got a night grown and panties. Then she gave it to me and asked," Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine thank you," I said

After I got dressed I went to the kitchen where I found her making sandwiches she said," Lizzy please take a sit,"

I sat down and Ciel came to she said," Ok kids the child protective services said that I can take care of you guys as long as you need it,"

"What are child protective services?" I asked

"Well they make sure that you are happy in your home and make sure that you are aren't don't get beaten by your parents," Diana said

"What else do you do for a living besides working with child protective services?" Ciel asked

"I'm a 4th grade teacher," she said

"How old are you and how many months pregnant are you?" I asked

"I'm twenty four and I'm five months pregnant," she said with a smile

We ate our sandwiches and she asked," How old are you guys?"

"We are both thirteen," I said

She looked at her watch and she said," Its ten thirty at night I think you guys should brush your teeth and get some sleep,"

"Ok goodnight Diana," we both said

As we were brushing our teeth I said," She seems every nice Ciel,"

"To my surprise I agree,"

We went to bed Diana came in and said," Let me know if you need anything,"

"Ok goodnight Diana," Ciel and I said

She closed the door and I thought this is going to be an awesome experience.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will update next Saturday! I will take request or ideas please don't be shy to ask how am I going to know your idea if you don't even ask! :D Please review and Favorite or follow I work hard on this chapter!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	2. The New World

**Hey everyone I have the new chapter for you enjoy!**

**Sebastian's POV**

"C'mon we can't give up right now!" Finny said

"What else we can do Finny we been looking for almost two hours!" Mey Rin said

"Don't you think they ran away Elizabeth brought a coat for Ciel," BaldRoy said

"I doubt that Elizabeth wanted to build a snowman with Ciel not run away why would she want to do such a thing," I said

Then Tanaka came out of nowhere he said," I called her parents they should be here in a hour,"

We went deeper in the woods and there was still nothing.

Elizabeth's parents arrived then asked," What happen to Elizabeth?"

"Well she got into a fight with Ciel and she ran outside then Ciel ran after her," I said

"Well since you have been looking everywhere for them I think we should call a witch doctor," Elizabeth's mom said

"How will that help?" I asked

"Well I read in a newspaper that a mother lost her child and she called her then she tracked her child down," she said

"You know we could try that," Finny said I looked at him then Mey Rin said," Yeah we need Ciel back or the company will be in big trouble,"

"Ok if everyone wants to do that I will call her," I said

I called the doctor explained what was going on she said," I will be there as soon as I can,"  
I came back in the room and I asked," Do you think Elizabeth could have ran away with Ciel?"

"No she is only thirteen I doubt she even knows what love is," she said

"And where will they go they don't have money on them," Mey Rin said

"It doesn't make sense it's not like Ciel to run away if Elizabeth was planning to run away he would have talked her out of it," Tanaka said

The doctor got here she had black hair was about five ten and was wearing a black dress she walked in and said," Hello my name is Ren I was called here to help you find Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford is that right?"

"Yes that is right," I said

"Ok they were last seen at six o'clock this evening and they ran into the woods," she said

"Yes that's what happen," Mrs. Midford said

"Ok this should be easy I'm going to need some of their hair then we will get some answers,"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any of their hair," Mrs. Midford said

"Yes we do I still have Elizabeth's hairbrush from the last time she spent the night," I said

I went upstairs to the guest room and got her hairbrush then I went to Ciel's bathroom and got his hairbrush.

When I came back Ren started putting these liquid things in a weird looking bowl and she said," When we put their hair in her this mirror will show us were they are,"

I gave her the hairbrushes she put their hair in there and the liquids exploded and the mirror started changing colors she picked out the mirror and said," This is going to be a lot harder than I thought,"

"Why is that?" I asked

"Because they are not in the nineteenth century anymore, they are not running away, and the mirror is not lying," she said with shock

"What then where are they!" Mrs. Midford said

"It showing me that while Ciel was running after her Elizabeth fell threw a time portal and Ciel jumped with her to save her," she said

"Wait what?" Mrs. Midford said

"Wait there is more they are in the year twenty fourteen and a lady who works with child protective serves and is a fourth grade teacher her name is Diana Madison she is pregnant," she said

"So you are telling me that my child is one hundred twenty four years in the future!" Mrs. Midford said

"Yes here I will show you," Ren said while giving the mirror to Mrs. Midford and I

We looked Ciel was wearing odd clothes and Elizabeth was wearing pants and a shirt Mrs. Midford said," I taught her that wearing pants is for men only,"

"When in the future both men and women wear pants," Ren said

We took a long look and she said," I have good news and bad news for you guys,"

"What's the good news?" I asked

"We can get them back in 1890," she said

"What's the bad news?" Mrs. Midford asked

"After they fell in the hole closed up so it will take four to six months to get them out," I said

"What who is going to run the company!" Finny said

"All of five of us are!" I said

"Ok this lady seems to be trustworthy so I don't mind if Elizabeth stays there for a while," Mrs. Midford said I was really surprise she was calm about it

"Ok let me know if you want to see how they are doing," she said

She packed up here stuff and she left.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I woke up at eleven which was the longest time that I have ever slept. I was confused where I was at because one my mom never let me sleep passed seven thirty, two last night was a blur, and three Ciel was sleeping in the other bed right across from me.

I walked out of bed and walked out of the room then I saw Diana was watching a painting that was moving she looked back she said," Oh Lizzy you are awake are you hungry?"

"Yes I am Diana," I said

"Oh honey you can call me mom if you want," she said which made me really happy because I wasn't going to have a mom for a while and I think Ciel would like it because he doesn't have a mom

"Mom, why is that painting moving?" I asked

"Oh that is called a TV it gives you hours of entertainment," she said with a smile

When breakfast was ready I said," Thank you, should I wake up Ciel?"

"No I think he should sleep I think he should get some sleep," Diana asked

"Not to be rude, but what are we going to do for clothes?" I asked

"Oh they bought you some clothes I told them that you loved cute stuff and bright colors that what you got,"

"How about Ciel?" I asked

"I told them he like dark colors so they got him that," she said

Wow I can't wait to put on those new clothes I thought then I asked," When does school start?"

"Oh today is Saturday so you will be going to school on Monday," she said

"Well I can't wait to make new friends!" I said

She smiled she had a really bright smile.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you have an idea or request I will reply I promise :)**

**Please review I love it when you guys review it makes me so happy :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT! :)**


	3. The first day of school

**Hey everyone I hope you guys had a great week! Here is the new chapter!**

**ENJOY! XD**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Mom was putting two desk in our room I asked," What are the desk for?"

"Well it's a place for you guys to do your homework," she said

"Ok what is homework?" Ciel asked

"Well its work that teachers sent with you guys to practice," she said

"Oh so work doesn't end when school is over?" I asked

"Yes that's true since you guys have seven classes you might have only like an hour worth of homework," she said

"The building is that big for how many grade levels?" Ciel asked

"Well you guys are going to a public school that is two story and you will be with grade levels six and eighth you guys are in eighth grade," she said

"Oh so everyone can go to school and they don't have to pay?" I asked

"Nope it's free and everyone gets to go," she said

"Do we have to wear uniform?" Ciel asked

"No you can wear whatever you want," she said **(I really don't know how school works in Great Britain) **

After she looked at the watch and said," Its nine o'clock I think you should be getting ready for bed,"

"Ok good night Mom," I said

"Goodnight Ms. Madison," Ciel said

Ciel didn't want to call her mom I think it was because he lost his mom in a tragic way it even brings me to tears thinking about it.

Ciel went to the bathroom to change and I changed into my hello kitty pajamas.

After Ciel was done using the bathroom I went in there to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I left I saw Ciel reading the lonely bones.

I signed then I got into bed and I said," Try not to stay up too late Ciel,"

"Ok Lizzy just go to bed," he said

I closed my eyes and thought of my real mom I missed her so much I wonder how she was doing and Edward I missed him too also Paula I missed her too she was the one who kept me company.

I heard Ciel turn out the light and I said," Goodnight Ciel I love you,"

"Goodnight Lizzy I love you too," he said like he really means it I thought

The next morning we woke up at six o'clock since I was the first one out of bed I went to the shower first. Man it's the first day of school I'm so nervous because all my life I always had a tutor and I'm not used to being with other kids I thought

When I got out of the shower mom said that she would straighten my hair in the morning whatever that means she told me to blow dry it and we will straighten it. Don't worry I know how to use it she showed me yesterday when I was finished I brushed my teeth put on my bathroom robe and left.

I woke up Ciel and dragged him to the shower I said," I told you not to read a lot before bed,"

I walked into the kitchen and saw that mom was making eggs she said," Hi Lizzy are you excited for your first time in public school?"

"Yes a bit nervous, but I will be fine," I said

"That is a great way to look at it," she said

She served me my breakfast and said," Do you still want me to straighten your hair?"

"Yes, I would love you to," I said

"Ok let me get the straighter," she said and went to her bathroom

Ciel came out wearing his black robe and he said," Good morning Lizzy were is Ms. Madison?"

"She is getting the straighter whatever that is for me," I said

She back out and said," Morning Ciel ready for your first day at school?"

"I think Ms. Madison," he said

"Don't be nervous I think you will like it when you get used to it," she said

She plugged in the straighter she said," Oh about you two get dressed then I will straighten your hair Lizzy,"

"Sure," Ciel and I went back to our room of course he got changed in the bathroom and I got changed in my purple shirt and my pink pants with my pink vans I look so cute!

I grabbed my pink backpack which had a romantic story which was about a thirteen year old love story and my school supplies. I went to the kitchen and mom said," Ok since you hair is thin it will only take about fifteen minutes,"

As she was straitening my hair Ciel came out he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and with black vans with a black backpack. I wanted to say that wasn't cute, but I knew he was going to get mad so I kept it to myself.

After she was done she put a pink bow on me and I looked in the mirror my curls were gone! I said," Wow what happen to my curls?"

"Oh that's what happens when you straighten your hair," she said

"Oh are they going to be gone forever?" I asked

"No they won't after you take a shower they will be back I promise," she said

"Oh ok," I said

She looked at her watch and she said," I think we should get going,"

We walked out the door and we got in her car she said," I will take you to the office to get your schedule they know that we don't have your birth certificate and they know that you guys will be in eighth grade,"

I was so nervous I said," Ok,"

When we got there the school was huge! It was two story and there was a bunch of kids talking in the front. We got out of the car and started walking to the office all the kids were staring at us I heard whispers saying are they the new kids?

When we got to the office we meet all our new teachers and the principal he said," We put you kids in the same classes since you guys are used to each other,"

When the bell rang the teacher who was named Mrs. A said," Come along with me I will introduced you guys to your homeroom,"

"Wait we are going to be with the same kids all day?" Ciel asked

"No you will be with other students it will get boring with you are with the same kids all day," she said with a smile

When we got to our classroom she said," Boys and Girls these are your new classmates Elizabeth and Ciel,"

They were didn't say a single word and then Mrs. A said," Guys!"

"Hello Ciel and Elizabeth," the said

"Good now you two and take those two empty seats over there," she said

"Ok class please take out your note books class is now starting!" she said

After class was over we fought for our lives getting to English I said," Oh this is chaos!"

"I know let's just get to class," Ciel said

By the time we got to lunch we were sitting alone I was thinking it was interesting day so far then a girl was wearing all black said," Hello can I sit with you?"

"Sure," I said

"You guys are the new kids right?" she asked

"Yes we are, are you in one of are classes?" I asked

"Yes I have you for social studies and English," she said while smiling

We talked the whole lunch period even Ciel talked to her and when school was over I asked," Do you want to be our friend?"

She smiled and said," Sure!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys next Saturday!**

**Please review and favorite it makes my day every time when you do!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Homework hours

**Hey everyone I hope you had a great week! Here is the chapter you been waiting for!**

**ENJOY!**

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Do you mind if I ask for your name?" I asked

"No I don't my name is Helen," she said with a smile

She is way too happy to be wearing all black I thought

Then a boy maybe a year older than us came up to Helen and said," Hey beautiful girl," he kissed her on the cheek which made me jealous because Ciel and I were getting married he never kissed or hugged me.

"Oh Ciel and Elizabeth this Maxwell my boyfriend," she said

He was wearing all black like her and he had bangs that covered his eyes he said," Hi Ciel and Elizabeth,"

"Hello," we both said

"Hey I think I have you guys for some classes," he said

"Really which ones?" I asked I didn't recall seeing him in my classes

"English and social studies," he said with a smile

"How old are both of you," Ciel asked He was a tall guy so I didn't really mind Ciel asking that

"I'm thirteen I know I'm tall for my age," he said

"Well I'm fourteen," I said

Helen said she was thirteen and Ciel told his age.

We talked some more then Mum came I said," Well we have to go,"

"Ok see you guys tomorrow!" they both said

"They both seem every nice," I said

"Yes indeed they are very nice," he said

We got in the car and Mum said," Hey you guys how was the first day of school?"

"It was very strange, but I guess we have a lot of things to get used to," Ciel said

"Did you guys like it?" she asked

"Yes I loved it we made two friends!" I said

"That's every good Lizzy!" she said with a smile

When we got home I went straight to my room Mum asked," Where are you going Lizzy?"

"To my room I have a lot of homework to get done and I want to read my new book," I said

"Ok Ciel do you have homework?" she asked

"Yes I'm going to do it with Lizzy," he said

"Ok you too I'll start making dinner," Mum said

We went to our room and I asked," Do you like it here Ciel?"

"It's okay I wish I could see Sebastian and I know my company is going to be screwed up, but the time I get back over there," he said emotionless

I started on my Algebra homework and to my surprise I was really good that it, I guess I got a really good teacher.

"Ciel do you need help with anything?" I asked

"No Lizzy I got this," he said

Well since he runs a company I think he is pretty good at math I thought. "Okay let me know if you need help," I said

I also knew that he didn't like asking for help so I knew he was probably going to get some wrong.

When dinner was ready I was half way done with my homework she said," Wow guys I didn't know you had that much homework I only give my students thirty minutes of homework,"

"I think I only have an hour left then I'm going to take a hot bath and read my romance story," I said

"Very good Lizzy that is what I like to do when I'm stressed," she said

Tonight's dinner was Chicken and chocolate ice cream with oreo's it was pretty good. After dinner I hugged for her making a great dinner and went back to doing my homework.

For some strange reason I started getting really bad cramps that I never really had before so I called Mum over here she said," Well if they don't go away I will give you medicine for that stuff,"

I wonder what she meant when she said "that stuff", but I was too busy trying to finish my homework.

By the time I was finished with my homework I told Ciel that I was going to take a bath I went in the bathroom removed my clothes my cramps started getting worst so I thought hey maybe if I take a hot bath it will go away.

I got in the bathtub I started wondering how life was doing back in 1890 and started comparing 2014 to the "old ages" which everyone in school calls it.

I started washing my body then when I started washing my thighs I notice that the water started turning red.

I started screaming I got out of the bathtub then Ciel came in the bathroom and he covered his eyes then said," Lizzy what's wrong!?"

"I'm bleeding!" I yelled

Then Mum come in the room and she said," What's going on in here?"

"I'm bleeding!" I said

"Ciel can you please leave the bathroom?" she asked

He left she wrapped me in a towel then said," I think you might have gotten your period,"

"Mum what is a period?" I asked

"It's when that area bleeds every month for two to eight days," she said

She left the bathroom got my clothes then she said," I'm going to get you some supplies so you don't get that stained on your clothes.

She came back she showed me how to get the pad on and off, and I said," That seems easy,"

"It is, but you have to get used to it being on," she said

I got dressed then I went to bed.

**Sebastian's POV**

Ciel has been gone for three days and the company was already falling apart all Mey- Rin did was draw in the corner, Finny was very disorganized, and Baldroy was always fighting with Mey- Rin about her drawings.

"Silence everyone!" I yelled

They all freeze and looked at me then I said," We are never going to get work done if all of you don't stop fighting and freaking out!"

"Why are you getting mad at us Mey- Rin isn't doing anything at all!" Finny said

"Mey- Rey what the hell are you doing!" I said

She stopped drawing showed me a pink rabbit and said," This should save the company,"

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it thank you guys for reading it, I thought nobody was going to like it! Anyway if you guys have a request or idea please let me know I will love to write it, but it has to be appropriate! :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT! **


	5. Ciel on caffeine

**Hey everyone I hoped you guys has a great week! Anyway I have a fun chapter for you guys to read I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ciel's POV**

"C'mon Ciel you have to get dress out or the PE couch is going to get mad," Maxwell said

I have changed into my shorts, but not my shirt because that mark I got from being in that fucked up cult. "No I won't do it," I said

The boys started leaving and he said," Look I'm going to leave you here alone so you can change and no one will see you,"  
He left the locker room I quickly changed out of my shirt and got into my PE one. I walked out of the locker room and saw Lizzy was in her gym uniform she looked so cute, wait what am I thinking I can't let her know that I have romantic feelings for her at this age!

The PE couch was a fit lady she said," Hello students I have two things I need to tell you guys,"

"What is it couch Carlson?" they all said

"We have two knew students in this class Elizabeth and Ciel make them feel comfortable or you will do twenty pushups with only one had," she said

Helen raised her hand and asked," What's the other thing you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh yeah since you guys are eighth graders and you know that you have to put on a show," Couch Carlson said

They nodded she said," Well from this day forward we are going to start practicing the routine,"

They all cheered and Maxwell said," So we don't have to run every day!"

"Yes, but I don't get why you complain about it after this class you guys go home," Couch Carlson said

"So what do we do now?" Lizzy asked

"Well right now we are going to do cardio you need to get your body ready for the routine," Couch Carlson said

"Ugh this means we are going to sweat," a girl said that was wearing a lot of make up

We first did pushups I looked over to Lizzy and she was doing a great job I started think how the heck does she know how to this?

Then we did a plank I did a horrible job at it the couch said," Don't worry you will get better you should have seen these kids at the beginning at the year,"

Then we did high knees, then we did squats, and more painful things. By the time PE was over I lost all my energy I also had Math and English homework to do tonight.

"Are you okay Ciel?" Maxwell asked

"Yes just tried and I have homework to do tonight," I said

"Well drink this," Maxwell gave me a can full of something

"What is it?" I asked

"Its Monster it gives you energy," Maxwell said

I drank most of it he said," Ciel please tell me this is not your first time drinking Monster,"

"Yes why?" I asked

"Well you will find out tonight," he said then ran off because the bell rang

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Why did Maxwell ran off?" I said

"Because I drank Monster," Ciel said

"Oh that energy drink Helen said I shouldn't drink it," I said

"Ok then let's just go home," Ciel said

We had to walk home that day Ciel started singing softly a song I said," Ciel are you singing?"

"Yeah I am race you home!" he said in a cheerful way then started running to the house he was running in full speed

Where that came from, I thought

"Hey Ciel want for me I have the keys to the house," I yelled and ran after him

When I got back to the house Ciel was banging on the door and I thought," This is going to be a long evening,"

I opened the door and Ciel ran inside he said," Lizzy my dear do you want to play hide and go seek!"

He started laughing and ran all over the house I chased after him I caught him I said," How much of that energy drink did you drink Ciel?"

"I don't know maybe half of the can!" Ciel said while trying to get out of my arms

I held him so tight, but he was stronger than me so he broke free and started running all over the house then finally mum came home.

"Hi Lizzy where did Ciel go?" she said

"Sh I think he is in hiding," Lizzy said

"Why would he be in hiding are you two playing hide and go seek?" she asked

"He drink monster at school after gym so he could have enough energy to do his homework," I said as softly as I could

"Ok let's just catch him and he can run on my treadmill until he has calm down," she said

We slowly walk into our room we started to hear small giggling I looked under the bed and I found Ciel I grabbed his feet and he started screaming and laughing.

"Oh no you found me!" he said while laughing

He smiled at me I started tearing up because Ciel had such a beautiful smile and I haven't seen it in a while.

We dragged Ciel into Mum's room she said," Ok Ciel you can run on this until you feel tried or normal,"

She put it on full speed and Ciel started running and laughing we left the room to start making dinner tonight we were going to have ham and grill cheese sandwiches.

We started eating dinner she asked," What kind of homework do you guys have tonight?"  
"We had math and English, but I finished the math in class and English is not due until next week," I said

"Did you get started on the English?" she asked

"Yes, I'm almost done and Ciel was my partner," I said

"That's good so I guess you can get to bed early tonight," she said

After dinner we went to go check on Ciel he was asleep on Mum's bed so we carried him to bed.

"Did Ciel finish his math homework?" she asked

"Well I don't know let me check," I said

I went through his backpack and found his math folder he did finish it I think he wanted to practice some problems so I said," Yes he finished his homework,"

She took of his shoes and she covered him with a blanket she said," Let's leave so he could sleep peacefully,"

We left the room and I said," Mum I learned something from today,"

"What was that Lizzy?" she asked

"Never drink monster," I said

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next week!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	6. Valentine's Day

**Hey everyone question of the day how was everyone's week? Mine was really stressful because I had to take two major test, but I'm happy that I get to write now! Anyway enjoy :) Also I don't really know when Ciel's Mom birthday is so please don't judge!**

**Elizabeth's POV **

We have been here for a month and there was no sign that we were going back to 1890. Today was Valentine's Day and it was also Ciel's mother's birthday.

"Don't worry Ciel we can get through this together I promise," I said

"I'm fine Lizzy," he said and walked out of the door

I knew he wasn't going to be okay I walked out the door and I saw that Mum made us breakfast she said," Morning Lizzy did you guys ever celebrate Valentine's Day where you used to live?"

"Yes we did it was fun because we would through a ball to celebrate the day of love," I said

"Wow I never been to a ball before that must have been really fun," she said she gave us our breakfast and sat down

"Yeah it was we would have to wear our cutest dresses and the men would have to look really handsome," I said

"Well today in my class I'm going to show my class how to dance with each other," she said with a smile

"Oh Ciel and I used to dance with each other all the time remember how much fun that was?" I asked Ciel

"Yes Lizzy I remember dancing with you," Ciel said

After breakfast we went to school Helen and Maxwell gave each other roses and what did I get from Ciel nothing. Helen and Maxwell gave me and Ciel chocolates I thank them and did ask me what was wrong with Ciel I told them," Don't really about him this time of the year is really stressful for him,"

After school we walk home I said," You know Ciel if you have something on your mind you can always talk to me about it,"

"I don't need someone to talk to Lizzy I'm not lying I'm okay," he said

"One of the most told lies," I said

We walked the rest of the way in silence I knew that he wasn't okay that this point it was so obvious. He is probably he was thinking that he was doing a great job hiding his feelings what a huge mistake I knew he was going to break down soon. Wait what am I thinking Ciel never shows emotion.

When we got to the house Mum said," Hey you two how was your day?"  
"Ok yours?" Ciel said

"The kids got into sugar somehow is they were really dancing on each other," she said while cooking salmon

"Wow that looks really good," I said it looks so fancy

"Thank you Lizzy I brought a Chocolate cake mix I was hoping that we will make it together," she said

"Sure I will love to make it!" I said

"Ciel do you want to make it with us?" Mum asked

"Well I have to do homework," Ciel said

"Ciel its Friday I think you can help us bake the cake," Mum said

"Well I believe work before play and I have a lot so I need to finish it," he said then left

"I'm sorry mum he gets really stressed during this time of the year," I said and looked at her

"It's okay I will talk to him later it's a stressful time for me too," she said with no smile

"Should we start baking the cake?" I asked

"Sure!" she said with a smile back on her face

I loved her smile I never liked to see her unhappy and I asked," When is your baby due?"

"It's due in June the 9th," she said

After we baked the cake she said," Let it cool let's make the rice then dinner will be ready,"

As we were boiling the rice mum asked," Hey Lizzy did something happen at school with Ciel?"

"No nothing happen Maxwell and Helen gave us chocolates," I said

"That's nice," she said

When dinner was ready she said," Is it good?"

"Yes it really good thanks mum," I said

"Ciel is something bothering you?" Mum asked

"No Ms. Madison nothing is I think I just need some sleep," Ciel said

We continued to eat and we ate the chocolate cake it was so good she even let me have seconds my mum from the past never let me have seconds!

"Wait kiddos I have a gift for both of you!" she said

She got two bags for of them was pink and one of them was blue she said," I think you guys will really like it since you like to read,"

We opened it and there was a mirror I asked," Mum what is this mirror called?"  
She laughed she said," It's not a mirror it's called a nook it will let you read and listen to music,"

Ciel started using his I asked," Wow Ciel how do you know how to use it?"

"Maxwell taught me during English," he said

She showed me how to use it and she put my favorite book on there she also put some lullabies on there.

"Ok you two you cannot use the nook in the bathtub and be careful bringing this to school," she said

We used the nook's for a while then she said," Ok you two goodnight, but you could use the nooks in bed let me know if the battery dies,"

"Ok goodnight mum," I said

I quickly brushed my teeth, got dressed in my pajamas, and snuggled in my covers I started to read my book and listened to a lullaby.

While I was reading I started hearing soft sniffing I unplugged my earphones and I said," Ciel?"

There was no answer so I got out of bed I checked on Ciel he was crying I said," Ciel what's the matter?"

I have never seen Ciel cried well when we were little I did see him cry once or twice, but never as a teen. I didn't know what to do so I got on my knees and said," It's about your mom isn't it?"

He cried I took his hand and said," Its okay Ciel,"

Then mum came in she said," What's going on here?"

She saw Ciel's face she said," Ciel what's wrong?"

He didn't answer she said," Ok Ciel I want to show you something,"

"Excuse me Lizzy," she said

I moved she carried Ciel bridal style she said," We will only be gone for a little while I promise,"

"Ok goodnight mum," I said

"Goodnight Lizzy," Mum said

**Mum's POV**

"Where are you taking me Mrs. Madison?" Ciel asked

"The attic," I said

When we got there I said," You are about to see something cool,"

I turned on the lights I laid Ciel down on the mattress I had up there I said," Ciel prepare to be blown away,"

I pushed the button and the roof moved apart and we could see the night sky he said," Wow Mrs. Madison how did you do that?"

"My fiancée build it for me," I said

"You have a fiancée?" he asked

"Well I had a fiancée," I said and laid on the mattress with Ciel

I held him close he asked," What happen did you guys break up?"

"Ok Ciel I lost the most three important people in my life," I said

"What happen if you don't might telling me what happened," he said

I took a deep breath I said," About six months ago George my fiancée, my parents, and my friends went to the bar to get drinks, since I was pregnant I couldn't drink and I got sick so my friends took me home; my parents and George stayed at the bar,"

I took a minute to breath then I said," The next morning I woke up and my friends were there I asked what had happen they said that we needed to go to the hospital that my parents and George have been in an accident so we rushed to the hospital where I learned that my mom, dad, and George have been killed,"

"Who killed them?" he asked

"An old lady fell asleep on the wheel and she hit them pretty bad," I said almost in tears

"Is she in prison?" he asked

"No she is not she had medical problems so I forgave her and let the whole thing go," I said

"Wait why did you let it go she killed your parents?" he asked

"Well she was really old, but I sued her kids," she said

"Oh I see," he said

"Ciel why were you crying tonight I notice this morning you were upset about something," I asked

"My mother's birthday was today she passed away in a fire along with my father someone killed both of my parents," he said

"Oh Ciel that is terrible," I said

"What is sad is that they died three years ago and I lived with my butler Sebastian he didn't even notice is that I cried every year on my mom and dad's birthday," he said and started to cry again

"Oh you poor baby," I said I held him closer and kissed him on the head

"Sssshhh honey look at the stars," I said and pointed that the sky

He looked up and saw the stars he said," I think Sebastian is looking for me,"

"I bet he is too Ciel," I said I kissed him on the head

I sang a soft lullaby and he feel asleep in my arms I wiped the tears he shed after he fell asleep. I got up I pushed the button to close the roof and I turned off the lights. I carried Ciel back to his room Lizzy was asleep so I gently put him down and I said," Goodnight Ciel I love you,"

"I love you too Mum," he said

I never thought he will call me mum I thought

**I hoped you all enjoyed this story and I have good news for now on I will be updating on Fridays! YAY! XD**

**Anyway I wanted to make a YouTube video answering some of your questions so if you have a question please let me know I would love to answer then.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of sad I wanted to cry while writing it at least you know about Ms. Madison past.**

**See you all on Friday!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT! :D**


	7. Love Is In The Air

**Hey everyone I hope you have a great week :) I'm sorry if the last chapter was sad for you guys, but I promise this one will be happier!**

**Enjoy!**

**Elizabeth's POV**

It's been a week since I seen Ciel cry it was a long week, but today Helen asked us something that sounded really exciting.

"Hey Lizzy Maxwell and I got four tickets for an amusement park they are having a couples weekend we were wondering if you wanted to go," she said

"Are you sure you want us to go it's your weekend to spend with Maxwell," I told Helen

"Yeah we both talked about it and we want you two to come with us c'mon its really fun," she said

But we are not a couple I know he was my fiancé, but he never called me his girlfriend or fiancé, I thought

"Sure, but I'm going to have to ask my mum I will call you if she says yes," I said and walked away

Ciel and I walked home I told him," Ciel Helen and I were talking about taking you and Maxwell to the theme park,"

"Really? Are we going to go?" he asked

"Well I don't know, we needed to ask mum first," I said

"Good point do you think she will let us?" he asked

"Maybe let's see what she will say I think she will since we made good friends," I said

We got home and mum order pizza for us I asked," Hey mum are we doing anything this weekend?"

"No I have to grade papers why what do you want to do?" she asked

"Well our friends Maxwell and Helen wanted us to go to the amusement park with Ciel and I tomorrow," I said

"Well her parents have to drop you guys off its pretty far from here," she said

"So can we can go?" I asked

"Sure," she said

I hugged her and thanked her I called Helen and let her know that she needed her parents to come by and pick us up she said," Ok I think my mum wanted to meet you guys so we will be there at eleven see you soon,"

"Ok bye Helen," I said

I hung up Ciel walked out of the bathroom he asked," What are we going to do at the amusement park?"

"Well I don't know what that really is it might be like those parties we use to go back then," I said

"I doubt that Lizzy we will just find out in tomorrow," he said

I got ready for bed I said," Goodnight Ciel,"

"Goodnight Lizzy," he said

**The next morning **

I woke up the morning around nine o'clock I got up took a shower and put some very cute clothes on.

"Ciel wake up we have to go in about two hours," I said

"Ugh Lizzy its Saturday we don't have to go to school," he said and covered his head with the covers

I pulled the covers off I said," C'mon we are going to have fun today,"

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom I went to the kitchen Mum was in there she said," Good morning Lizzy, sleep good?"

"Yeah I did, I have a question what do you wear at an amusement park?" I asked

"Well you can wear shorts and a t-shirt, I think what you have on is perfect," she said

I was wearing blue jean shorts, a red t-shirt, and my pink vans I was hoping that Ciel will find me cute. When Ciel came out of his room he was wearing a plaid blue shirt, khaki shorts, and his sandals he looked so hot want I mean cute ok fine he looked hot.

His hair looked so cute I think he knows how to do it know anyway I said," Wow Ciel you look cute,"

"Thanks Lizzy you look cute yourself," he said

I couldn't help, but blush because he it was the second time he ever called me cute and it made me feel so nice and beautiful.

"So are you guys going to find scary roller coasters?" Mum asked

"What is a roller coaster?" I asked

"Well I think that answers my question and here is your breakfast," she said and gave us oatmeal for breakfast

We ate and about an hour Helen was at the door she said," Hi Ms. Madison,"

"Hello you must be Helen," mum said

"Yes I am nice to meet you," Helen said while shaking her hand

Mum turned around and said," Lizzy how long have you been behind me?"

"The whole time," I said and got my purse off the table

"Ok what time are you coming back?" Mum asked

"Maybe at nine o'clock," Helen said

"Ok have fun all of you," she said

"Bye!" we all said

We got in the car and Maxwell was there he said," Hey guys are you ready to go,"

"Yes I can't wait," I said

We met Helen mom she really didn't look like Helen she did tell me that I was cute and dressed a lot better than Helen.

"You do realize that I'm in the car," Helen said

We laughed and talked about random things.

When we got there Helen Mom went else were Helen said," Do you guys want to go to the couples area?"

"Well I was think that we ride some roller coasters and then we go there," Maxwell said

"Oh ok have anything in mind Maxwell?" Helen said

"The scream," he said

"Well let's make sure that Ciel and Lizzy are okay with that ride," she said and looked at use

"Yeah we are ok with it," Ciel said

Oh no I have never been a on a roller coaster and these rides look really scary, but I don't want to be a party popper, I thought.

"Yeah it's okay with me," I said

When we got on the ride I said," Hey Ciel are you excited or nervous?"

"Both," he said while grabbing on to the handle

We started going up real slowly and then I said," Huh this is not that bad,"

Then we shot up to the air at full speed Ciel, Maxwell, Helen, and I were screaming at the top of our lungs then we started laughing to my surprise Ciel was laughing too.

We got of the ride I said," Wow that wasn't bad,"

We got on another ride that goes upside down I was worried that Ciel's eyepatch would fall off, but it didn't.

After riding a lot of upside down rides we stopped and ate lunch we had pizza again, but I was so happy that I was here with Ciel and my two best friends.

"I was thinking maybe we should ride the Ferris wheel then we go to the couple area," Helen said

"Well we have a lot more time so maybe we could ride a lot more rides then go for two hours at the ending," Maxwell said

"Well since it would be dark and it looks prettier I guess we could do that," she said

After we ate lunch we let our food settle so we went on the Ferris wheel I said," It's a nice day to be out here,"

"Yeah you are right we have a good view of the park," Ciel said

When we go off the Ferris wheel we went back on the scream and started screaming the top of our lungs once more and then we laugh about it later.

Around six o'clock we went to the couple's area there was pink and red lights everywhere and they were playing love songs.

We went of the cup spin they were playing a song called Roger Rabbit by sleeping with sirens which was the perfect song for this ride.

Then we went on a ride that was on water Ciel and I went on it by ourselves because only two people could go on each sit the song was Rebel love song.

The last ride we went on was the Ferris wheel that had Pink and red lights Ciel and I were alone together the song if I'm James Dean you are Audrey Hepburn. If you are wondering how I know these songs Helen made me listen to them and to my surprise I like them.

The part when he say they say love is forever your forever is all that I need I held Ciel's hand and he held my hand.

Please don't let this moment end, I thought

When we got off the ride Maxwell and Helen said," Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes it was amazing," I said

We found Helen's mom and we went home. We didn't really say much on the way home I guess it was because everyone was tired.

When we got home Maxwell and Helen said," Goodbye guys see you at school on Monday!"

We waved and they drove away I held Ciel's hand I lean in to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Sorry Lizzy maybe another time we can have our first kiss," he said

He got a rose from the rose bush and gave it to me he said," Let's go to bed beautiful,"

**Sebastian's POV**

"C'mon Ciel why didn't you kiss her!" Finny and Mey- Rin said

"Well he is a young teen boy I don't think Lizzy realizes that," Mrs. Midford said

"Well that's how they are doing," Ren said

"How much longer until they can come back?" Mrs. Midford said

"Maybe in June they will be back," Ren said

Ren packed out and Mrs. Midford and Paula left.

Mey- Rin and I were clean up a little the company was making millions over that bunny that Mey- Rin made.

"You know Mey- Rin you saved this company thank you very much," I said

"Oh you don't have to thank me," she said while blushing

"You know Mey- Rin I always had a crush on you the moment I saw you," I said while blushing

"Well I always had a crush on you too," she said and put the broom down

I walked up to her I took her hand her hands were sweating I said," You don't have to get nervous around me I love you,"

"I love you too Sebastian would be my boyfriend?" she asked

"Yes Mey- Rin I would be your boyfriend," I said and took off her glasses

I looked into her beautiful eyes and I kissed her.

**Wow it looks like love is in the air for Sebastian and Mey- Rin, but not so much for Ciel and Lizzy :(**

**See you all next week!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT!**


	8. Lizzy The Nurse

**Hey everyone I hoped you guys you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Elizabeth's POV**

It was Monday it's been two days since I tried to kiss Ciel yeah he rejected my kiss, but at least I got to hold his hand things weren't awkward between us so we were ok.

"Hey Elizabeth your mum was ok with you coming over to my house and studying," Helen asked

Oh yeah we had to take exams in two months and it counted if you wanted to move on to the next grade level so I couldn't fail.

We were in the office and I just called her I said," Yes she was ok with it,"

"Ok then let's go ask Ciel if he wanted to come too," she said

We looked for Ciel I said," So did you and Maxwell have a good time on Saturday?"

"Yes it was wonderful he bought me a rose and he kissed me on the Ferris wheel it was so romantic how were things with you and Ciel?" she asked

"He rejected my kiss," I said

"Well maybe he believes you don't supposed to kiss on the first date," she said

"Yeah maybe," I said

We went back to gym and the coach said," Ok everyone today you will be starting your new routine I will need you guys to be pared up with the opposite sex,"

I ran up to Ciel I said," Ciel can you please let me dance with you?"

"Sure just don't talk about what had happen on Saturday night," he said

Wow maybe things have gotten a little awkward between us well it's my fault since I wanted to kiss him I should have want until we were ready to kiss.

"Ciel Helen invited us to come to her house to study for exams coming in April we need to pass in order to go to the next grade level," I said

"Well I like to study on my own Lizzy so no not today maybe when to exams are closer then we will talk," he said

"Ok so you will walking on your own today," I said

"Alright so maybe when you get home I will kiss you since I got scared on Saturday," Ciel said while smiling

Wait so you wanted to kiss me that night! I was so happy that after I get home from studying that I would get my first kiss!

"Everyone look at Ciel and Lizzy they are doing the dance right," the coach said

Everyone looked at us and they started whispering "Are they going out they would be a perfect couple,"

After class was over I found Helen and Maxwell I asked," Are you guys ready?"

"Yes let's get going," Maxwell said

We were walking for at least fifteen minutes then Maxwell said," Shit I forgot something!"

"Ugh Maxwell what did you forget?" Helen asked

"Well number our secret notebook," he said nervously

"You didn't!" she yelled

"Don't worry I know where it is," he said

"I'm sorry Lizzy do you mind about going back to the school?" She said

"No I don't," I said

We walked back to the school I said," Maybe Ciel is still there and he might change his mind,"

"Wow Lizzy I like how you can change something negative into positive," she said

Well Helen I'm not always like that, but thank you.

When we got back to the school Maxwell took us to the back of the school he got his notebook it was behind the dumpster I said," Very creative place to find a notebook,"

"Thank you Lizzy," Maxwell said

We were just about to leave the school until he heard a moan I said," Hey guys did you guys hear that?"

"Yes I did," Helen said

"Nah it is probably high school kids just fooling around," Maxwell said

"Maxwell the high school is many miles away from us," Helen said pissed

The moaning turned into little cries then Helen said," Maxwell what if a little kid that got hurt,"

"Ok fine let's go check it out," he said

We were walking I was getting scared because what if it's a monster or a ghost! As we were getting closer to the sound it was obvious that whoever it was got hurt.

As we were getting closer to the noise Maxwell ran towards it then he got down on his knees he had a shock expression on his face he yelled," Guys you might see this!"

I ran over to Maxwell at first I thought he was pulling my leg then when I got over there I saw Ciel he was beaten up, his clothes were torn, and to my surprise his eye patch was still on his eye.

"Ciel what happen!" I yelled

"Those idiot boys in our class beat me up," he said

"I don't understand why they would hurt you Ciel," I said while crying

"Well Ciel we can't leave you so we are going to take you home and Lizzy would take care of you," Maxwell said

"Ok, but I don't know how I'm going to get home," he said weakly

"Don't worry I will carry you over there," Maxwell said

He got Ciel in his arms and Helen got his backpack she said," Ok Lizzy we will have the study date on another date Ciel needs you know,"

"Ok I will take care of him," I said in tears

We took a short cut to my house then I said," Wow I didn't know we could to take this short cut,"

"Yeah we should be there in two minutes," Helen said

When we arrived that my house Maxwell laid Ciel on the couch then he said," He feel asleep I have a feeling that he didn't fight back,"

Of course he didn't fight he is used having Sebastian defend him and protect him no matter what I feel so bad for him.

Helen put his backpack in our room I asked," Guys did we have homework?"

"No thankfully we didn't so take care of Ciel I think he needs it," Maxwell said

Helen looked at his arm she said," Damn he got a lot of ant bites when he wakes up tell him to take a shower,"

"Well we have to get going," Maxwell said

"Yeah bye Lizzy see you and Ciel tomorrow!" she said while walking towards the door

"Bye you guys thank you!" I said

They completely left then I said," You poor baby,"

Well I don't think Ciel is going to get up anytime soon so I wanted to prepare a bath for him I got my mum's bathtub soaps then I thought well I never see Ciel naked well that one time we were taking a bath together, but that was when I was three and I didn't know what I was doing.

"Well it's for the best I think some of those ants are still on him," I said

I prepared the bath so with all my strength I carried Ciel to the bathroom I laid him on the floor and took off his clothing then I saw that he had bruises on his arms, he had a bad case of road rash on both of knees, and Helen was right he had a lot of ant bites.

I slowly put him in the bathtub then I said," Don't worry Ciel I will take care of you,"

I know what you guys are thinking that I'm a pervert well no I'm not I just trying to make him get better and Sebastian is not here so it's my job to look after him.

Ciel does look after me and was always there for me when he got here so I want to be there for him.

I grabbed the soap bar I was going to start washing his back, but then I notice that there was a burn scar his back.

"What the heck how did that get there?" I asked myself

Then I heard that mum was home I called her over then I said," Mum Ciel got beat up so right now I'm taking him a bath,"

"Oh no how bad is he hurt?" she asked

"Not that bad he has a scraped knee, bruises, and he has ant bites," I said

"Mum you studied symbols before right?" I asked

"Yes I did why did the bullies drew a symbol on him?" she asked

"No it was not the bullies who did it," I said

"Ok let me see it," she said

I took her into the bathroom and she studied the symbol she asked," Lizzy after Ciel's parents died did he go missing?"

"Yes he did for like a month then he appeared with a butler that dressed in black," I said

"Well looks like that butler saved his life because they would have killed him that symbol represents a cult," she said

"Oh so they kidnapped him," I said

"Yes there is a chance since his parents were dead," she said

I was in tears I said," Why didn't I know about this he is my best friend we grew up together,"

She got on my knees then she said," Lizzy Ciel probably didn't want you to know because you would freak out then break down whatever you just pretend that you did not see that,"

"Ok mum I will," I said

Then Ciel woke up then he said," Lizzy how did I get in the bathtub?"

"Ciel I will take care of you Lizzy how about you caught up with your romantic books," Mum said

I left the bathroom.

**Ciel's POV**

"Ok Ciel I will help you get dress if you need it," she said

"Can you please help?" I asked

"Yes honey I will," she said and gave me her hand

I got her hand she pulled me out of the bathtub I stepped out of the bathtub she asked," Can you stand?"

"Kind of they pushed me down and kicked me in the knees," I said

She closed the toilet lid she said," Please take a seat,"

I sat down trying to cover my naked body then she got a towel and wrapped it around me she then asked Lizzy if she can get me my pajamas, boxers, and the first aid kit.

She asked," Ciel why did those kids beat you up?"

"Because I was with Lizzy dancing I don't understand it either I was calling for help, but no one heard me," I said and let the tears rolled down my checks

She got some toilet paper and gave it to me then she said," You love Lizzy don't you?"

Just then Lizzy brought the stuff then she asked," Do you need help?"

"Yes just try not to look," I said

She got my underwear back on then she said," Ciel can I give you advice?"

"Yes," I said

"Take Lizzy now before some else does," she said while looking in my eyes

She put cream on my ant bites and cleaned my wound it string a lot then she put a band aid on it she asked," Ciel do you want me to tell your principle?"

"No its ok they didn't kill me," I said

"Ok let me know if you change your mind," she said

"Ok I will," I said

She got me dressed then she laid me on my bed then she said," I'm going to make dinner,"

She left my room then Lizzy sat on my bed she asked," Ciel are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay now anyway what were you guys doing in the back of the school?" I asked

"Maxwell forgot something in his secret spot then we heard you," she said

"Well thank you if you guys didn't go back there then I will still be there," I said

"Anytime Ciel I will always be there anyway I'm going to help with lunch," she said

She got of the bed then I grabbed her arm so looked at me with her beautiful green eyes then I said," I remember that I promised you something,"

"What was that Ciel?" she asked

"I promised you kiss," I said smiling

She smiled she leaned in and we finally had our first kiss when we pulled apart we started to giggle then I asked," Lizzy would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Ciel I would love to be your girlfriend," she said while smiling

We kissed one more time then she left the room I never realized that she had such a beautiful smile.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter please don't give me hate for having Ciel beat up because I worked hard on this chapter and I didn't like the idea having him beat up, but I wanted Lizzy and friends save the day. Ciel in the bathtub thing please don't think I'm a pervert because you know Lizzy tries to help with and she felt bad for Ciel so please no hate on this chapter :) Thank you guys so much for your reviews, follows, and Favorites it means a lot to me! See you all next week**

**Love you all!**


	9. The Walk In The Park

**Hey everyone I hoped you had a great week and here is the new chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Ciel and I were walking in the park we were holding hands I said," Wow here we are on our first date,"

We also packed lunch that we made ourselves of course Ciel made a mess, but we cleaned it up and laughed about it later.

"Yeah I'm excited myself," he said while blushing

Wow is he nervous oh Ciel please don't be nervous then I'm going to start getting nervous myself then this date would be nothing, but weird.

I know why you guys are thinking that we went on our firs date when we went to the amusement park well we consider ourselves just as friends so this is our first real date.

We found a good spot and the good thing is that there wasn't a lot of people there so we were alone.

I laid the towel on the ground then I asked," Ciel do you like it here?"

"Yes it's nice," he said

I sat down on the ground then we started eating I asked," Hey you know that recital that the eighth graders have to put on is in two months right?"

He nodded then asked," Why are you nervous?"

"No because I signed up for a solo," I said while looking down I was hoping that he won't yell at me because I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at

He took some deep breathes then he said," Ok what song is it?"

"I don't know, but I do know that it's not going to be rock," I said

"I see so it can't be roger rabbit?" he asked

That was the song we listened to all night after Ciel got beat up I held him in my arms until he feel asleep I took off his eye patch the one thing I found weird is that he didn't seem to have any injuries in the eye.

Ciel calms that the bullies knock him out for a little bit and has no idea who beat him up I really thought that story was bull I think he was trying to cover it what, but whatever he was doing it didn't work on me.

"Lizzy are you okay? You seem to be thinking about something," he asked

"Oh no I'm just deep into thought," I said

We continued to eat then I said," Mum said her meeting was over at six right?"

"Yes she said that and right now its three thirty," he said while looking at his watch

He was wearing very cute clothes I wanted to blush and I think was already blushing how cute he looked I wondered if he thought the same I was wearing a pink shirt with black shorts I know it's not like me wearing black, but I thought it would go good with it.

"Lizzy look there is a hill and nobody is on it do you want to go over there?" he asked and pointed towards the hill

"Sure," I said

We packed everything up then he said," Race you there!"

He started running like the wind then I yelled," No far you are not holding anything!"

I started running like the wind also then I said," Ciel I'm going to get you!"

Then we started running up the hill it was not easy by the time I was up there I was already out of breath when I saw Ciel he was laying down looking at the sky.

So I laid next to him then I said," The sky looks like it wants to rain,"

"Yeah it was nicer before we got out here," he said while looking at the sky

I looked at the cloudy sky then I asked," Ciel remember when we were still in the eighteenth hundreds and we were little kids do you remember how happy you were,"

"Yes Lizzy I do," he said while smiling

I got on top of him we started smiling even more then I said," I feel like that part of you is coming back,"

I kissed him then he said," I love you Elizabeth Midford,"

"I love you too Ciel Phantomhive," I said and kissed him one more time

I got off him because I didn't want this to turn into a make out session because we were too young to make out.

It started thundering then I looked at the sky then said," Huh looks like it's going to rain after all,"

"I think we should be heading home I don't want to get wet," he said then got up

I got up then got our stuff then we started walking home it was a pretty long walk so we just talked about small stuff.

Half way there it started raining so Ciel and I started running back to the house I said," I'm going to beat you Ciel!"

"No I'm going to beat you!" he said and started running faster

Man at times like this I really hate having boobs even though when I got here I was flat chested.

When we arrived at the house we were patting then I said," Wow you are fast,

"Thank you Lizzy maybe one day you can beat me," he said

Ciel looked at his watch he said," It's five o'clock so how about we get dressed and we listen to Sleeping with Sirens,"

Sleeping with Sirens was one of our favorite bands I guess we just love the love songs because that's how we discovered our feelings even though that night he wasn't ready to kiss me.

We went to our room Ciel changed in the bathroom and I changed in our room. After we got dressed we got under Ciel's covers we didn't get to

It was raining hard outside I was in Ciel's arms then I said," Ciel can I tell you a secret?"  
"What is it Lizzy you can tell me anything,"

"I don't want to go back," I whispered

"Lizzy can I tell you a bigger secret?" he asked

"Yes Ciel you can," I said

"I don't want to go back either," he whispered

"Don't let me go," I said

"I will never let you go I will protect you no matter what happens," he said

He held me tighter then I said," I love you,"

"I love you too," he said

I looked in his eyes then we kissed.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it wasn't my best it's because I'm going on a school field trip and I'm getting ready.**

**Also I won't be updating next week because I will be busy I'm sorry if I have to leave you on a bad chapter. I will be updating on may the 9****th****.**

**See you then:) **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT! **


	10. The Conversation

**Hey everyone I hoped you guys had a great two weeks and I'm happy to say that I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Before I get started I want to give shout outs to:**

**Just obsessed, Moonlight500, Paketeconectes, and Melinda! I want to thank you guys for reading and sticking around so far! **

**Enjoy!**

**Sebastian's POV**

"They can't do that we can force them to come back if we want, right?" Mrs. Midford said

"Well it's the child's choice, but they might change their minds when we get there anyway I have some news," Ren said

"What is it?" I asked

"Well those kids that are around them are from the past too," Ren said

Surprised I asked," From what time period?"

"They are from the nineteenth forties," Ren said

"How do you know how did this hole open to them?" Finny asked

"I did research on the hole it was created by a black magic women that got her heart broken by a man so instead of cursing him she made a hole that prevented teens and young adults to go through the same thing admit it Lizzy and Ciel's relationship was in danger Ciel hated her," Ren said

We all nodded I said," I have to admit Ciel did complain about her a lot,"

"Well now they love each other so it worked!" Ren said happily

"What happen to those other kids?" Mey- Rin asked

"Oh yeah back to that there is going to be a world war two and there was a man named Adolf Hitler who got rid of many groups of people one of those groups was the Jews; Helen was Jewish," Ren said

"I don't understand how can one man have so much power?" Baldroy asked

"The world let it happen they all knew about what was going on they let six million people die," Ren said

"What did he do to them?" Mrs. Midford asked

"He put them in concentration camps they either were cremated alive, died of overworking, or starved to death," Ren said

"Wow I can't believe this is going to happen in the future," Mey Rin said

"Maxwell dad was a Nazi in other words he was a German soldier that got the Jews in the camps they were heading towards Helen's house then Maxwell was at her window he told her that they were going to get her and separate her from her family since she would have to work in farms," Ren said

She paused for a moment then she said," She was in tears because Maxwell and Helen were secretly boyfriend and girlfriend if his dad finds out she would be in a camp so what he did he told her to quickly get her belongings and start heading in the forest,"

She let a few tears come out Mrs. Midford said," Ren are you okay?"

"Yes, they started running in the woods then the Nazi's were chasing after them they were just about to be tackled by the Nazi's then they fell through the hole and landed in two thousand eleven," Ren said

"Where did this happen?" I asked

"It happened in Germany," Ren said

"How do they know how to speak English?" Mrs. Midford asked

"They came from families that knew how to speak Dutch and English they were in England in a forest they found a small cottage and they stayed there for three weeks," Ren said

"Who found them?" Baldroy asked

"They were found by a couple that just found out that they couldn't have children so they took them in they were very confused they asked what time period were they in and the couple told them; they were both shock they were convinced that they were in a underground hide out," Ren said

"Were they offered to come back?" I asked

"Helen's whole family died and Maxwell lived with his father his father was shot by American's during the war," Ren said

"So it was a no?" Mrs. Midford asked

"Well not exactly they wanted to stay I told them that each of them had to give up something they both chose religion I told them they now had to become Atheist and they have to kept it a secret from everyone," Ren said

"Why does Maxwell carry around that notebook?" I asked

"He started writing down everything he done that day so when I get back over there he can give it to me then I can give it back to his dad," Ren said

"Wait you can go to the future if you wanted to?" Finny asked

"About that when I got here before Ciel and Elizabeth went to the future my time machine broke so I had to start rebuilding it," Ren said

"Ren what time period did you came from you seem very young," I asked

"Well I'm from 1994 I'm nineteen years old I will be twenty in November," Ren said with a smile

"Do you have parents?" Mrs. Milford asked

"No I was born and raised by my Aunt that passed away when I turned nineteen," Ren said

She is all alone in the world poor thing then Mrs. Midford asked," How long until we get to see our children?"

"Maybe by the time school ends for them which is in three months just keep watching then the mirror, but don't worry they are in the right hands," Ren said

Mrs. Midford left then everyone went to go do some chores Ren said," Sebastian I know about the contract you made with Ciel,"

"Really how?" I asked

"I know everything and I know you are a demon, and you are in love with Mey Rin," she said with a smile

"Wow you really do know everything my lady," I sad

"Oh Sebastian please call me Ren," she said

When she got all of her stuff packed she said," Sebastian you do know if Ciel wants to stay in the future the contract is off,"

Wait what if Ciel decides he want to stay there he is free to go after all the pain I went there just to peruse him! Ugh this can't be happening on the good side Mey Rin and I could get married then we could be happy together.

I took a deep breathe then I said," If that's what he wants then I'm going to let him,"

**I'm sorry if this chapter didn't have Ciel or Lizzy in it I just wanted to have a chapter were just talking about them. Thanks again for the people who are reading this story it means a lot to me! Anyway I hope you guys have a nice week!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT! :D**


End file.
